Bittersweet
by SunshineTails
Summary: They were the best of friends, always together. He was the umbrella to her rainy day, she was the ying to his yang. But fate can be a cruel, cruel part of life, as May and Drew are about to discover. One of them will lose the other...but who will it be? Contestshipping


Yeah, I know I said I'd be updating Codename Kitty this weekend but I'm not quite done with it, so here's a one-shot instead ^_^ Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

* * *

**...**

**Bittersweet**

**...**

* * *

_Have you ever lost something that meant the world to you?_

_Perhaps it was your favourite book, a necklace bought for you by your grandmother who recently passed, or that old Gameboy you used to spend hours on as a kid. You always were told that staring at the screen for too long would give you square eyes._

_I have to tell you, square eyes would be an awful lot better than the pain I experienced after a certain event._

_You're probably thinking; What have you lost exactly? It can't be that bad!_

_The truth is...I lost the one thing that kept the smile adorned on my face._

_The one person who I couldn't bear to live without._

_I guess it's time to tell you a story, just like they do in pre-school. When you sit around on the fluffy cream carpets, listening to somebody else speak the words that an author put down on paper. Something stupidly unrealistic, like a fairytale, but nevertheless, a story in it's own right._

_A story that isn't theirs. A story that would do nothing more than entertain the kids and keep them quiet for a few minutes._

_I'm clueless as to what goes on in the head of a child, but I do wonder whether a story could give them a sense of escape from this cruel world in which they're forced to grow up in._

_Because I know that's what a good story can do to me._

_So this is it. Settle down kids, gather around and listen. This is a story of falling in love with your best friend._

_But...this story is different from every other fairytale in this world._

_Because my story is bittersweet._

* * *

**May's POV**

"Look...I...Uh..."

Drew Hayden ran a hand though his hair as he stared at the barrage of girls in front of him, almost screaming compliments at him.

They didn't mean any harm...they just liked him a lot. Who could blame them? I certainly liked him a lot too.

I carried on watching the spectacle with a smile, seeing Drew looking more and more flustered as the seconds passed by was definitely making me laugh.

His eyes shot over to where I was standing, and he mouthed something to me.

_Help!_

I giggled silently to myself, before mouthing back to him.

_No!_

I turned back to my friends, who were keen to discuss matters involving Gary Oak's party this weekend, before the bell rang for class.

"May, you're coming right?" Leaf Green bounced around excitedly.

She'd had a crush on Gary for the longest time now, and she'd been on cloud nine ever since he casually asked her to come to his party a couple of weeks ago. Leaf had practically begged her friends to come too.

"Sure," I grinned. I had nothing else planned for the weekend, so why not? After all, Gary's parties always were the best.

Plus, as he was close with Drew, I knew he was going to be there.

"Yay!" Leaf squealed happily. As our other other friends Misty and Dawn had already said they were coming, I was already mentally counting down the days until Saturday.

Just three more days.

* * *

The sun hung in the sky, casting its glow upon the city as I walked home with Drew.

"Thanks for helping me out at break today May, you were really helpful," he grinned sarcastically.

I hit his arm playfully, letting out a laugh. "Glad I could be of assistance," I smirked and he shook his head with a sigh.

"I'm surprised you don't get jealous, seeing me getting fawned over by all those girls."

I raised an eyebrow. "Now why would I be jealous?"

Although I denied it; he was right. I always felt the tiniest bit of jealousy whenever girls tried to talk and flirt with Drew. I didn't want to feel it, but I did.

"Because you don't like sharing me with other girls, Maybelle," he grinned.

Oh how right he was.

"Don't flatter yourself, jerk," I stuck her tongue out at him.

He feigned a look of hurt. "Calling your best friend a jerk isn't very nice May."

"Oh I'm sorry. You're not a jerk at all, I apologise."

Drew grinned triumphantly. "I told you s-"

"You're not a jerk. You're a stupid jerk!"

He burst out laughing, swiftly moving a piece of hair out of his face. "You are so bad at insults it's actually funny."

"Shut up!" she whined, pouting her lips at him.

"You know I didn't mean it."

"How could I possibly be sure of that?"

Drew stopped for a moment, he looked as if he wanted to say something...but he must have decided against it. "Because you've already forgiven me."

"Have not!"

He sighed, with an amused grin. "May, you are such a child."

"I know you are, but what am I?"

"Don't even start that again, stupid girl."

"I know you are but-"

I was cut off by Drew putting his hand over my mouth.

"Ew, don't do that!" I squealed as I pushed it away.

"Or what?"

"Or I will bite you."

"_Kinky._"

I just blinked for a second. "How is biting somebody's hand classed as kinky?"

"You never said you were going to bite my hand though, did you?"

_Damn_ him.

"So where did you think I was going to bite you then?"

He grinned, chewing on his lower lip. "Hm. I can think of a few places but I think I'll leave that one to your wild imagination May."

Suddenly, my face turned a light shade of red. Was he flirting with me?! "You...you're so weird."

"You're the one who wants to bite me."

"**I do not want to bite you!**" I yelled, slightly louder than I first thought. A few people on the opposite side of the road turned and stared, as if I was a crazed vampire or something. Excellent.

I glared frostily at Drew as he began to laugh at my misfortune. "You're so evil to me."

Drew just smirked. "Don't I know it?"

I giggled, a light breeze caressing my arms. Drew and I carried on with our conversation, both of us trying to best the other. As we talked...I thought all about the party this weekend.

I simply couldn't wait for it.

* * *

**Saturday**

"I'm so excited for this!" Leaf squealed, sitting in front of her vanity mirror. She was brushing and styling her hair, but her thoughts trailed off to Gary...and how cute he was probably going to look tonight.

I was sitting cross legged on Leaf's bed, playing with the locket around my neck as I waited for Dawn to finish getting dressed in the bathroom.

I looked down at the silver necklace and smiled. Drew had bought it for me a couple of years ago or so, for my birthday.

I'd hardly taken it off since.

"Why do parties have to be so formal?" Misty grumbled. "I'd happily just wear jeans and a tee, I'd feel so much more comfortable..."

Leaf giggled. "Formal? This isn't formal attire! It's just a cute dress, Mist."

Misty smirked. "For me, a dress is formal."

"_Ta-daa_!" Dawn giggled as she stepped out of the bathroom and back into Leaf's room.

Naturally, the blunette looked stunning. Her short, red dress looked cute on her, and she'd styled her hair so it flowed to the side.

"I always feel like the ugly friend when I stand next to you," Leaf rolled her eyes with a huff.

"Well don't stand next to me then," Dawn shrugged with a grin, sticking her tongue out at Leaf as I picked up my outfit and headed for the bathroom.

I shut the door and smiled. I loved this dress - it was cute. It was a soft white colour, with the gold belt, shoes and accessories to match.

"May, you look absolutely stunning!" Leaf chirped as I exited the bathroom.

"Thank you..." I smiled. I was never one for compliments - I'm just not very good at accepting them.

"You look gorgeous," Misty nodded. May smiled - Misty was a girl who would always speak her mind. If you didn't look good, she'd tell you about it.

"I guess we're ready to go," I smiled, grabbing my bag and my phone from the side.

Just as I was about to put it into my bag, it vibrated in the palm of my hand.

I looked down, it was a text from Drew.

...

_**I can't wait to see you May, I have something that I need to tell you :') x**_

...

I felt an inward glow inside as I read the message over and over, nearly falling down Leaf's stairs as a result.

My heart fluttered as I played through different scenarios of the night in my head.

But those were just dreams. Dreams that were about to be shattered like a decorative glass rose.

_If only I knew what fate had in store._

* * *

Fast forward to 11pm. Gary's house was manic as hell, full of partying teenagers. Music boomed from the speakers and everybody was either drunk or tipsy.

Seemingly, nobody could stay away from the vodka bottles.

"Guys! I love you guys...you're like...you...my best friends for like ever!" Leaf giggled, encasing Dawn, Misty and I in a huge hug. She wasn't hugely drunk, none of us were, but we were so high off excitement and happiness.

And perhaps we were a little tipsy too.

"We love you too Leafy!" Dawn squealed.

"Ah!" I shrieked as I clumsily tripped over an empty bottle in the living room, falling over.

As I was holding onto the girls, they fell with me, a heaping mess of giggles and screams.

"Get off me! You...you're so heavy..." I whined, my vision slightly disoriented.

"We...we got some les...lesbian action going on in here! Tell your friends!" yelled a guy who sounded absolutely wasted.

I watched him trip over his own feet and I burst into laughter, I just couldn't stop.

Leaf managed to roll herself off me and onto the floor, shrieking with laughter over something or another as she grabbed a drink from the side and chugged it down.

"What are you doing down there?" came an amused voice.

I looked up to see Drew standing above me, wavering slightly. He didn't sound drunk in his voice, but his eyes looked hazy and seemed disoriented.

"Hi Drew!" I squeaked in a stupidly high pitched voice with a smile.

Drew just smirked as he bent down beside me. "Hey May...heh that rhymes!"

His laugh was infectious, so I began to laugh along with him as I pulled myself up to a sitting position.

It was so weird. Sitting on the floor with Drew, laughing like wild hyenas over absolutely nothing.

The moment was perfect.

He cocked his head to one side for a second, grabbing my hand with his own.

"What are you doing..?" I asked, a giggle still evident in my voice.

"I have something...I need to tell you, remember?"

My face lit up as I remembered. "Oh yeah!" I proclaimed with a bright smile. "What do you wanna' tell me?"

"Meet me outside in a minute? I really have to go to the bathroom!" Drew yelled over the music, helping me up to my feet. He quickly made a break for the stairs, and I managed to stagger out of the room.

As I was leaving, I was sure I heard Gary's flirty purr as I left. I hoped he was talking to Leaf, she'd been crushing on him for as long as I could remember.

The frostiness of the night hit me as I walked out, the cold attacking my arms like a swarm of bees.

It was far quieter out here, as I closed the front door and sat on the porch steps. Tranquil. Peaceful. You could still hear the booming of the beat from the house, but it seemed to soothe me in a way that I couldn't even begin to describe.

That was, until, four people tried to push their way past me.

"Huh?" I gasped. Four males in dark clothing, with hoods covering their faces, leant over to me, as I was blocking their path.

"Move," one of them grunted in such an intimidating voice.

But it didn't affect me. I simply got to my feet and glared back. This was Gary's party, like hell was she letting these freaks inside his home.

"No," I seethed. "Get out of here!"

They smirked and sniggered at me, making me feel self conscious. The alcohol had given me the courage I would never have had if I was sober.

"A little bitch like you is trying to tell us what to do? I don't think so."

Suddenly, I found a pair of hands seize my waist and I began to panic. I screamed, instantly trying to struggle out of his grasp as his friends laughed and jeered.

Tears streamed down my face as I desperately called out to someone...anyone.

"Shut up, you little slut!" he hissed, his cold words making me shiver in place. He reached for the zip on my dress and I screamed. My eyes widened in terror as he pulled something sharp and silver out of his pocket...

A knife.

He held it to my throat, mere inches away from my skin. He threatened me to stop screaming, or else. My entire body was shaking and hot tears continued to pour out of my eyes as I said nothing else.

But as the front door opened, my heart almost stopped as I watched him walk out.

_No..._

I wanted to scream at him, tell him to run away as fast as he could!

I was paralysed by fear.

Then he his eyes locked with mine. He gasped as he saw this hooded figure holding me in his grasp, lifting up my dress.

But he didn't see the knife.

"MAY!" he screamed as he ran over to me, his eyes stricken by terror.

"DREW NO!" I screamed as he tried to free me from the grasp as the male gripped me tighter. "YOU HAVE TO GO, HE'S GOT A-"

My words were cut short as my eyes witnessed the most horrifying event.

My mind replayed it back in slow motion. This man...grasping the weapon in his hands.

Lashing out...

...and plunging the knife into the skin of my best friend.

I let out a petrifying scream. The gang seemed equally as stunned as I was, taking the knife, dropping me on the floor and making a quick getaway.

I wanted to run after them...but the only thing I could do right now was to run to Drew's side, uncontrollably crying.

"DREW!" I shrieked as I dropped down to my knees.

This was a nightmare.

_This was a nightmare!_

**THIS WASN'T REAL!**

But it was oh-so real. There was so much blood...

"It...it's gonna be okay Drew..." I shivered as I took out my phone to call for an ambulance.

Who was I even kidding..?

Nobody heard a thing. Gary had the music playing too loud, so I doubted that anybody inside could have heard my screaming just before.

Drew was so pale...so so pale. He was fading...

"No," he managed to utter out, grabbing the phone and throwing it away.

"Drew! What..? I was trying to call an ambulance! They can save your life!" she almost screamed in his face, so panicked.

Drew just shook his head weakly, looking even more fragile and sick as each second passed by. "May...no matter what you do, I'm not going to make it..."

That was when I lost it. "NO! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DIE, I WON'T LET YOU! I'M GOING TO GET YOU TO THAT HOSPITAL IF IT KILLS ME! I...I!" I broke off into ferocious sobs. "...I need you..."

_Words...how little they mean when you're a little too late..._

He was beginning to lose consciousness. My hands were covered in blood, my once beautiful pure white dress now speckled with red.

"All...I want...is to tell you..."

There was no alternative. Drew had thrown away my phone and was refusing to allow me to leave his side.

I couldn't save him.

"T...tell me what..?" I sobbed, gripping his hands with mine.

"You...you're the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on...I've wanted you to be mine for so long..."

I said nothing. He was determined to finish what he had to say to me before it was too late.

"I wish I could make you mine...I always imagined us being together...but I was too scared. There isn't much time May...but I want to you to know that I...I love you. I will always love you...even if you come to love another, someday."

"I love you too, Drew." I whispered, closing my eyes and kissing him ever so softly on the lips, to show him how I felt.

I lifted up my head to see a weak smile on his lips. "P...promise me something?"

"Anything," I whispered, my body shaking.

"Don't ever forget about me...please..." he whispered.

I sobbed. "How could I ever forget my best friend..?"

He smiled, his eyes glittering with happiness for just a short second. "Thank you for giving me the best...sixteen years I ever could have h...ho...hoped for, May. You...you're worth dying for."

"D...Drew!"

He took his last few breaths...and then...

His suffering was over.

My bottom lip trembled as I stared at his limp and lifeless body. I felt my body crumple as I sobbed uncontrollably, unable to move.

I heard my name being called, but I didn't even look. I was paralysed to this spot, sitting in a pool of Drew's blood and my own tears.

My best friend was gone...the most important thing in my life. Taken. Just like that.

After what seemed like so long, crowds of people began to gather, flashing lights and sounds making my head spin. I couldn't see them. I could only see Drew.

The memories that we shared throughout the years...

...knowing that's all he'll ever be. A memory.

Somebody lifted me up, and I found myself looking into Leaf's devastated eyes.

"Is..is this real..? Is Drew..?" I whispered. I knew this was reality, but I couldn't bear to face it.

She nodded, and within one little second...my entire world just came crashing down on me as I wailed horrifically into Leaf's shoulder as she held me tightly.

From that moment on...I just felt so empty.

Like my other half had just been cruelly taken away from me, leaving me unable to function without it.

It was true. Without Drew...nothing was ever the same again.

* * *

_That brings us to the end of my tale - the story of how I lost the most important person in my life. __I told you it would be worse than square eyes._

_Every night, every single time I close my eyes, I see his smile of joy as I tell him that I love him, despite the fact that he was dying in my arms._

_I also fulfilled his wish. The one thing that I promised him that I would never ever do._

**_I didn't forget him._**

_Time passed by so quickly. Before I even knew what was happening, I'd left high school, graduated from college and was living my life as an adult._

_Despite all of this, despite all of these new friends, new memories made..._

**_I didn't forget him._**

_I found somebody new...although I never loved him the way I loved Drew. We started a family, had two kids. We might even be getting a puppy next year._

**_I didn't forget him._**

_I moved away from Petalburg, to a pretty little city in Kanto called Viridian. It's renowned for it's beauty._

**_I didn't forget him._**

_The truth is...I could never forget him. I will always remember Drew Hayden and the sixteen years of pure happiness that he gave to me._

_Because I don't break promises..._

_._

_._

_...even if our promise was bittersweet._

* * *

**Authors Note:** Three words: My contestshipping heart D':

I hope it was good...because I really wanted to write something sad, even though it was so hard to do.

But I did it :') It was all down to the songs All Too Well, Sad Beautiful Tragic and I Almost Do, three amazing songs from Red, Taylor Swift's new album. Much love.

I'd appreciate it if you could leave a review, because I really want to know if it was good or not... I've never really written anything tragic like that before.

If you review, then I love you and we should get married ;')

-Love Tay x


End file.
